xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 19
Chapter 19 is a nineteenth chapter of xxxHOLiC. Summary Plot Watanuki is at school, having lunch outside with Himawari and Domeki. Himawari thanks Watanuki and Domeki because after they visited the school, the strange occurrences stopped happening and to expess her gratitude, Himawari gives them both muffins. Watanuki, grateful, tells her that she is very talented to which Himawari replies that she didn't make them, she bought them at the store. Not knowing what to say, Watanuki is only capable to muster a, "Well... You've chosen well!" Suddenly, a woman approaches the three and asks Watanuki if he is the same boy she met at Yuko's shop the day before. Watanuki recognizes her as the woman who bought the cylinder at the shop and confirms to her that he is. She tells him that starting tomorrow, she is going to be a student teacher for folkore at the school and she hopes that she will see him in the hallways. The woman then reaches into her purse and pulls out the cylinder that Yuuko gave her and tells Watanuki that she can't wait to see what is inside. Just then, the bell rings and all students are forced to go back to school. Watanuki is extremely worried because he now knows that the woman wants to open the cylinder even though Yuko told her not to. After school, Watanuki is back at Yuko's shop. He is with Yuko, accompanying her while she eats the lunch he made for her and Watanuki starts to tell her what happened at school. Yuko says that it is only natural for the woman to want to open the cylinder. Watanuki says that he will stop the woman from opening it the next time he sees her but Yuko tells him that the woman will not listen because the woman is too confident in herself. The next day, Watanuki and Domeki are sitting outside the school eating lunch and Watanuki asks Domeki how his broken arm (his arm broke during the rescue at the school) is doing. Domeki responds that it is fine and that next week, he will start practicing again for the archery club that he takes part in. Watanuki is bewildered at this because his arm has barely healed. Domeki says once again that he is fine but that he will need his strength and so Watanuki must make lunch for him every day. Again, Nanami approaches Watanuki at lunch to say hello and the woman takes out the cylinder and starts asking Watanuki something about it when the school door opens behind her and pushes her. The cylinder slips from the woman's hand and is about to fall when Himawari, whom is the one who opened the door, catches it. Suddenly, when Himawari touches the cylinder, the string that seals it, unties and the cylinder opens. Inside, there is a strange object that looks like five sticks tied together with a white ribbon with symbols drawn on the cloth. The woman looks at the object and then announces that it is a Monkey's Paw. She said that according to books and stories, the monkey paw can grant any wishes that the owner has. The woman then decides to test the monkey paw to see if it is real or not so she wishes that it would rain from that moment until the morning of the next day. Suddenly, one of the twigs break and, to the woman's delight, it starts raining. Later on, Watanuki is at Yuko's Shop, telling her everything that happened. Yuuko tells him that the woman's future doesn't look good but that her fate will only depend on herself. Yuko then compares Nanami to a rolling rock that is hard to stop. The next day at school, Watanuki is just entering his first class when Himawari walks up to him, acting all nervous and tells him that all the water in the school pool had dissapeared. Later on in the day, when Watanuki, Shizuka and Himawari are all sitting down in the school hallway eating lunch, they discuss the matter. They all think that the water's disapearance is strange especially because the water plug was in the pool and so it could not have drained out. Himawari then points out that maybe the disapearance was caused by the student's wish and Shizuka adds to her idea by saying that maybe for every wish that the Monkey's paw grants, something bad will happen. Characters *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuko Ichihara *Shizuka Domeki *Nanami *Mokona Modoki (Larg) *Himawari Kunogi Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Content Category:Media